


Freaking Cops Man

by Wargasms



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Fucking Machines, M/M, Other, coming dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spnkink_meme PROMPT:<br/>Jared or Jensen trapped in a fucking machine for longer than the other one intends. Maybe he get pulled over for an expired license and is arrested or is delayed in some other way. The other one must know his partner is trapped in the machine. Maybe he even has a remote that can control the speed but he cannot turn the machine off from a distance or let the other go. Maybe the remote is taken away and the setting adjusted by someone who doesn't know what the remote is for. Jared or Jensen is finally able to return hours later to a desperate partner. (Cock ring or coming dry?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaking Cops Man

**Author's Note:**

> This took over my fantasies and I just had to get it out.

As Jared finished strapping him down, Jensen’s breath began to speed up. He was lying on his stomach, bound to a sturdy padded bench, which was bolted to the floor, chin resting at one edge, hips hanging off the other, which was slightly higher. Straps went across the back of his neck, his shoulders, a third the middle of his back and finally one over his hips. Jared hadn’t been satisfied with this and had just cuffed his hands behind his back, buckled a spreader bar between his knees, then clipped it to an eyebolt in the floor.

With nothing under the bench Jensen’s cock and balls hung on display, bobbing and steadily leaking. His ass was beyond lubed. Jared had taken great pleasure in prepping him, first with fingers, then beads followed by a dildo slightly smaller than Jared’s dick. Once he’d deemed Jensen thoroughly stretched he’d filled him with lube. Using something that looked like an oversized turkey baster, Jared had FILLED him with lube; he could feel it leaking from his opened ass.

“There we go, now for the pièce de résistance...” Jared moved behind him and Jensen heard the machine being dragged into place, felt the head of the dildo pressing to his hole. It stopped just as it began to open the muscle, a threatening presence, making Jensen’s legs begin to tremble as he moaned. “Damn, Jen, haven’t even turned the thing on and you’re already moaning like a whore!”

The sounds only got louder as Jared turned the thing on with his laptop and started the first program. He’d gotten a dildo the same length and width as himself because he didn’t want Jensen’s hole to get too stretched out. It was ribbed and would rub him relentlessly, each one catching on his rim as it fucked him. With a push of a button it began to sink into him. The machine starts fucking Jensen with slow thrusts, the full ten inches sinking in and then just as slowly pulling out. With a few more key strokes, the angle shifts upward, searching out the correct one to stimulate his prostate. Jensen cries out as the machine finds it, and Jared programs it in.

Jared chose a cycle to run before he closes his laptop and moves to crouch in front of the bench, a hand gently stroking Jensen’s already sweating forehead. “Not gonna gag you, wanna hear every little sound you make,” he whispered but Jensen barely registers the words. Each ridge drags against his spot, making his body jerk in his bindings as sparks of pleasure roll up his spine.

Jared kissed Jensen’s panting mouth before standing again and checking the camera he’d set a few feet away. It was pointed straight at Jensen’s face, the shot angled up Jensen’s body to his raised ass and the machine mindlessly plowing him. With a last little hum of approval Jared smirked at Jensen’s whimper, “Goen to visit Chad for a while. You have fun!”

Jensen felt the last stroke of Jared’s fingers along his spine before he heard Jared climbing the stairs and shutting the basement door, leaving Jensen alone.

 

It was ten minutes later that Jensen has his first orgasm. He knew because Jared had also set up a digital clock beside the video camera. They’d done this before, Jared leaving him to the machine, but Jared had never left the house before. As soon as the door had closed, Jensen had begun to writhe and moan in abandon, cock jerking and dribbling as he thought about his predicament.

He felt like a piece of the machine, just the hole it was programmed to plug, an object to be used. It took no note of his choking sob as each ridge continues to scrape his prostate, forcing him quickly to and then off the edge to a shattering orgasm. Nor of his pathetic cries as his senses overload from the constant stimulation.

Twenty nine minutes after that, Jensen’s eyes pop open, lips swollen and slick from biting and worrying them as another orgasm built hot in his gut. The camera catches his blown pupils and matted lashes, the trails of sweat mixing with tear tracks, tongue peeking out to gather the moisture as it drips downward, puddling on the bench. His whole body is drenched, skin dancing as the muscles beneath twitch. The program chose _that_ moment to change.

It slides deep and sit for a few seconds then begins an agonizingly slow withdrawal. His body sags in reaction, expecting the same type of penetration. With the tip still buried a third inside him the machine suddenly shoved into him faster and with more force than the previous setting. It punches a yelp from him the first time and a whimper each successive one. Five minutes later he screams as it knocked another orgasm from him, balls drawing up tight and spurting harder than ever before.

 

Jensen woke, panting for breath between the machine’s thrusts, being shoved into his restraints, body lax as a ragdoll. He floats with his eyes closed for some time, barely registering the pace of the withdrawal speeding up at first.

“Please,” he moans before realizing there was nothing sentient to beg to.

It sets up a punishing pace and Jensen shakes his head, flinging sweat and clearing his eyes to read the clock. Jared had only been gone for two hours and Jensen was about to come for a third time. His breathing shallows into hitching sobs and expels with gasps, body cycling thru moments of tensing and tightening then completely limp in exhausted surrender.

During one of those exhausted moments, when Jensen couldn’t fight it, the fuse is lit. As it burns thru him, Jensen’s muscles spasm, straining to get away as desperate whines tear from his throat. It really is like an explosion, Jensen sees stars behind his tightly clenched eyes and he shakes violently. He feels his cock pulsing and dribbling tiny spurts before nothing more comes out. He loses consciousness as if hit by a blast wave.

 

The program has slowed down the thrusts, pulled back the strokes to half the depth. Jensen couldn’t get his eyes to focus, his body felt wrung out and used up. Everything tingled and he couldn’t control anything, his heart pounds in every cell of his body and he aches in his very bones. Giving over to it, Jensen sinks into a haze; pleasure a constant hum across his nerves with bolts of lightning zapping him periodically into a twitching mess.

Slowly, a new sensation begins to grow in his groin, simmering slowly to an intense burn that spreads thru him, radiating outward to engulf his body. Then the machine stopped, spearing him deep before coming to rest. His eyes immediately seek the clock and he realized Jared had been gone four hours now. This was the signal, when he turned it back on Jared would be on his way home.

Rather than relief Jensen feels frustration boil over and he snaps, his body jerking and rocking, uselessly attempting to do anything to sooth the burning need gripping his skin. It makes him feel weightless yet compressed, aware of everything but unable to process it. Mindlessly he ruts like a wild animal, growls of desperation filling the room and recorded by the camera.

Eventually he falls limp, last of his strength spent, eyes falling closed finally and mind shutting off, sending Jensen into brief sleep.

 

Jensen awakens to the machine pulling back quickly then ramming into him. Again and again, the shock of it crawling up his spine with each slam, his toes and fingers curling, back and neck arching against the straps. The pleasure rips thru him, so intense it balances on the knife’s edge of pain. He is coming dry, cock trying to spit with each pound of the machine. It was going to fuck him senseless until Jared got home, and every second would feel like a lifetime of blissful torture.

 

 

Jared was speeding. He wanted to get home to Jensen and fuck his stretched and abused hole. Wanted to watch the video and listen to the sounds while he gave Jensen’s ass a rest and fucked his face. Jared absolutely couldn’t wait a second longer! Only, now he had to. He saw the lights going off behind him before he heard the siren. He pulls to the side, hoping they were trying to get by but, no.

The cop took his damn time getting out of his car. He paused at the back of Jared’s for a while, as well, before finally making his way to the open driver’s side window. Jared was impatient and a little worried about Jensen, so he tries to hand over his license and papers right away but the cop ignored them.

“Know why I pulled you over, sir?”

“Yes, sir, I was speeding. Sorry,” Jared tries to keep his impatience out of his voice.

“That you were but you’ve got a tail light out as well. May I please see your license, registration and insurance?”

Jared barely contains a huff and offers them again.

“Well now, Mr Padalecki, seems this license is expired.”

“Oh crap,” Jared sighs, head thunking back against the head rest. “I’m sorry, I forgot about that. I meant to go down and renew it.”

“Let me just call all this in,” the officer nodded to him and began walking back to his car to get on the radio.

About twenty minutes later, another cop car pulled up in front of Jared’s. He watches nervously as the new officer got out and walked on the other side of his car, shining his light in the windows as he went by. What was it they always said? The cops weren’t going to arrest you unless they had backup?

The first cop met the other behind Jared’s car and began a conversation. Jared’s leg was bouncing and his hands kept gripping at the steering wheel, torn between fear and anger. He’d flipped on the laptop and attempted to shut down the machine but there was no wifi to get on.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, the second cop left and the first gave Jared his tickets and paperwork back.

 

Once Jared gets to the house he storms thru it and clamors down the stairway. He shuts the machine off before carefully removing it and beginning the process of releasing Jensen from his restraints. He accomplishes his task as Jensen slowly regaines awareness. “Jen, god, I’m so sorry, I got pulled over, god are you okay?” he rambles as he pulls Jensen from the bench into his arms.

Cradled in Jared’s arms, Jensen’s temple rests on his shoulder and he blinks owlishly before croaking, “Jay.”

“Jensen, I’m so sorry, god, please tell me you’re okay,” Jared makes his way upstairs and to the master bath.

“M’kay, Jay. S’good. Tired.”

Fully clothed, he takes Jensen into the shower stall and turns on the water to lukewarm before sitting, placing Jensen in his lap so the spray falls to his chest and washes the sweat down his body. Jensen tips his head forward, to rinse his hair and face as well while Jared rubs at his sore muscles. He eventually asks Jared help him stand then lets Jared rinse his back, giving a hiss as the water runs down his crack and stings his puckered skin.

Jared shucks his soaking clothes, leaving them a pile right there in the shower before drying first Jensen and then himself. Scooping Jensen up again he carries him to bed and gently sets him down, waiting for Jensen to roll onto his stomach before pulling the blankets up and tucking him in.

“Jay?” he hears Jensen ask softly as he walks around to the other side of the bed, shutting off the lights then climbing in.

“Yeah, Jen?” Laying on his side Jared could see Jensen’s head turned to look at him.

“What’re ya doing?”

“Whadda you mean?”

“Jared,” Jensen begins again, as if Jared were a child. “Why aren’t you fucking me yet? I’m not gonna be awake much longer.”

“I don’t...” but that’s as far as Jared got. Jensen moves gingerly but rolls onto his side and scoots closer to Jared, lips finding his in the darkness of the bedroom. He hitches a leg over Jared’s hips and moans when Jared’s tongue finds his. Jensen’s hand worms its way between them, snaking downward and closing his fingers around Jared’s hard on, giving it slow strokes.

“Jay, need your cock in me. Need to feel you inside me, not some fake piece of plastic, please!” the words were whispered desperate and frantic before Jared groans an assent and rolls Jensen onto his back. He leans over to reach the lube on the nightstand before moving back to hover over Jensen.

After Jared pours some onto Jensen’s fingers and Jensen has him slicked up, Jensen positions the tip at his swollen hole while his other hand grips Jared’s hip and pulls him down. He sinks in quick, meeting very little resistance; noting the tight velvet feel of Jensen’s swollen passage fluttering around him.

By the sounds and delicious reactions his body was making, Jared could tell Jensen wasn’t in any pain so he set a slow rolling pace, determined to see Jensen come dry from his cock.


End file.
